


Magnetic

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette took a sip of coffee to hide her smile. Eponine stumbled into the room. “Coffee?” she said to Cosette, hopefully. </p><p>"In a minute, darling," Cosette said, smiling. Eponine nodded, and then turned toward the fridge to check Cosette’s latest message. It was a game they played— every time one of them was in the kitchen alone, they’d make a new message on the fridge for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

"w i L L y O u m a r R y m E ?"

Cosette stood back and looked at her handiwork, and then glanced toward the bedroom door. She bit her lip nervously before pulling a small box out of her pocket and set it in the middle of the table. The fridge magnets spelling out her message were mismatched and a variety of colors, but she liked them. They gave it character.

She moved to the camcorder in the corner, and checked to make sure it was on. She checked again, just to make sure. She wanted this to be perfect.

It was time to wait.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, and gazed lazily over the rim of it toward the bedroom door. Eponine should be up shortly— she was always up within fifteen minutes of Cosette leaving the bed.

Five minutes passed, and Cosette felt a grin sliding across her face. She could hear Eponine moving around in the next room, the sounds of muffled cursing seeping out from under the closed door.

It was another three minutes before the bedroom door creaked open. Cosette took a sip of coffee to hide her smile. Eponine stumbled into the room. “Coffee?” she said to Cosette, hopefully. 

"In a minute, darling," Cosette said, smiling. Eponine nodded, and then turned toward the fridge to check Cosette’s latest message. It was a game they played— every time one of them was in the kitchen alone, they’d make a new message on the fridge for the other.

Eponine turned, gaping, to look at Cosette. “I— do you—”

And there was Cosette, kneeling in front of her with the box that she’d swiped off the table.

"Of course I mean it, you dork," said Cosette, smiling fondly up at the other woman. "Eponine Therandier, will you marry me?"

Eponine kneeled down, her mouth still gaping. “I— I— of course I will! Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot. Did you think there was any possibility of me saying no?”

Cosette didn’t reply, simply slid the ring onto Eponine’s waiting and and pressed her lips to hers. “I love you,” she whispered. 

"I can’t believe I’m engaged to you," Eponine murmured, a few minutes later after they’d broken apart.

Cosette leaned her forehead against Eponine’s. “I got the whole thing on tape,” she said, grinning. “There’s a camcorder in the corner.”

Eponine grinned. “You wanted to keep this moment?”

"Forever."

"And Jehan threatened you with bodily harm when you told him your proposal plan if you didn’t get him a video or invite him?"

"Something like that."

Eponine grinned, and kissed Cosette again. “We’re getting married.”

"We’re getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)
> 
> For the lovely [pancosette](http://www.pancosette.tumblr.com/) who loves Eposette.


End file.
